Cinta atau persahabatan
by rani.amelia83
Summary: Jounouchi Menyukai Anzu, ia lalu menembak Anzu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia ditolak?
1. Kesiapan Hati

Cinta atau persahabat

Disclaimer:Semua tokoh bukan milik author

A/N: Kecuali Mokuba Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini sudah lulus dari Universitas.

Chapter 1: Kesiapan Hati.

Jounouchi sudah mengenal Anzu sejak lama, ia mengetahui karakter dan kebiasaan dari gadis itu. Setelah pertemanan yang lama itu, perasaan Jounouchi kepadanya berubah, dari seorang teman menjadi seorang kekasih yang sangat diharapkannya.

Namun, jounouchi belum siap mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, apalagi mengingat Anzu sempat memiliki hubungan dengan Ryo, Ryuji, bahkan Kaiba. Walaupun ia sudah putus dengan mereka sekarang, tapi jelas mereka telah memberi dampak kepada sudut pandang Anzu untuk menerima seseorang menjadi pacarnya.

Jounouchi yang sudah menyimpan rasa ini cukup lama, sejak anzu berpacaran dengan Ryo telah berkali-kali berusaha untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Anzu, tetapi ia tetap tidak memiliki keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk melakukan itu.

Ketika Jounouchi meminta saran dari sahabatnya, Honda. Ia bertanya banyak hal, dari bagaimana cara dia mengatasi gugupnya ketika akan menembak Miho, apa kalimat yang diucapkannya, bagaimana ia mengatasi hatinya apabila ia ditolak dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan hubungannya hingga sejauh ini

Honda hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya berusaha berfikir positif saat akan melakukannya." Jawabnya ketika ia ditanya Jounouchi, "Kita harus optimis dengan apa yang kita lakukan." Lanjutnya. Ya, Jounouchi memang terkadang suka pesimis dan beranggapan bahwa ia pasti ditolak oleh Anzu

Ketika Jounouchi sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman, ia melihat Mokuba ada disana bersama dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Jounouchi hanya memandang sekilas wajah orang itu dan berpendapat bahwa itu adalah pacar mokuba, "bahkan iapun mendahuluiku." Pikirnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melanjutkan perjalan hingga ia menemukan Shizuka dan Kaiba di pusat perbelanjaan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kaiba disini, namun ia lebih yakin kalau Kaiba hanya menemani Shizuka, bukan untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya kaiba begitu ia menyadari kehadiran Jounouchi. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu." Jawab Jounouchi. "Kaiba, Kak Jou aku ingin pergi ke toko musik disebelah sana dulu,ya?" Pamit Shizuka kepada dua orang yang sedang berkomunikasi tersebut. "Ya,pergilah."jawab Jounouchi sedangkan Kaiba hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kaiba kembali ke pokok pembicaraan mereka, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa memikat hati Shizuka,dengan sikapmu itu." Jounouchi akhirnya memberitahu maksudnya ingin bertemu kaiba.

"Kau harus berjuang untuk menjadi yang terbaik dihadapannya, dan juga menyiapkan hatimu jika kau ditolak olehnya, kurasa itu saja." Jawab Kaiba yang tidak jauh berbeda dari pendapat Honda. "Apa kau diajari langkah ini dari Honda?" Jounouchi kembali bertanya, "Tidak. Aku diberitahu oleh Mokuba." Kaiba menjawab.

Jounouchi hanya mengganguk, memang yang diucapkan Kaiba maupun Honda masuk akal. Ia harus mengakui itu, Kaiba yang tadinya berhati dingin, bersifat arogan dan agak sombong pun dapat berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan bersahabat saat berada bersama Shizuka seperti sekarang.

Kaiba melihat sekeliling lalu berkata, "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Kaiba lalu berbalik badan. "Tunggu." Cegah Jounouchi. Kaiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik Jounouchi, "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya. "Pastikan kau menjaga Shizuka." Kata Jounouchi, "Tentu saja."Ujar kaiba sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jounouchi.

Jounouchi yang sekarang sendirian, duduk dibangku yang ada di sana dan merenungkan perkataan teman-temannya, ia harus menyiapkan sepenuh hati apa yang akan ia bicarakan kepadanya saat ia menembaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jounouchi."sapa orang itu, setelah Jounouchi membuka matanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang menyapanya barusan adalah Anzu, Jounouchi yang terkejut segera menyiapkan dirinya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan hatiku sekarang….apapun hasilnya…aku ingin ia tahu…..bahwa aku mencintainya…." Pikir Jounouchi kepada dirinya sendiri.


	2. Jawaban Dari Pertanyaannya

Cinta atau persahabat

Disclaimer:Semua tokoh bukan milik author

A/N: Kecuali Mokuba Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini sudah lulus dari Universitas.

Chapter 2:Jawaban Dari Pertanyaannya.

Jounouchi yang sedang memejamkan matanya, merenungkan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh semua temannya, terkejut ketika Anzu, pujaan hatinya telah menyapanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jounouchi sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya (tadi ia tidur dengan duduk yang agak miring). "Hanya Jalan-jalan." Responnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Jounouchi kembali bertanya, "Ya. Mai sedang pergi ke amerika, Minggu depan baru pulang. Sedangkan Shizuka? Ia kan sudah memiliki pacar barunya, ia sudah pergi bersamanya." Jawabnya.

Shizuka pergi dengan pacar barunya? tadi ia melihat Shizuka dengan Kaiba, itu berarti….Kaiba itu pacar Shizuka yang baru? Ia mengira selama ini Shizuka hanya bercanda mengenai hubungannya dengan kaiba, pantas kaiba mau saat jounouchi memintanya untuk menjaga Shizuka

"Ada apa? Kok melamun?" Anzu yang menyadari bahwa Jounouchi hanya melamun, bertanya dengan wajah heran, "Apa kau belum tahu hal ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku bertemu Shizuka…..dengan Kaiba."jawab Jounouchi, "Kaiba memang pacarnya sekarang." Terang Anzu, "Kukira itu hanya gossip, memang Shizuka pernah mengatakannya kepadaku, tapi kukira ia hanya sedang bercanda."respon Jounouchi.

Anzu hanya tersenyum melihat Jounouchi, ia baru bertemu dengan Kakak yang menganggap perkataan adiknya hanya bercandaan, Jounouchi kembali melamun dan berbicara dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo, Jounouchi tunjukkan. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya." Kata hatinya berbicara. Jounouchi sempat ragu, "Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun." Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunjukkan saja bahwa kau serius menembaknya, menyayanginya. Usahakan dengan baik karena ini bisa jadi merupakan kesempatan terakhirmu." Bisikkan hatinya berusaha meyakinkan Jounouchi.

Jounouchi masih bimbang, ragu apakah ia akan memberitahukan perasaannya kepadanya, tapi bagaimana jika ia ditolak? Bagaimana cara dia menenangkan hatinya yang hancur dan sedih akibat penolakan itu? Apakah ia masih sanggup bertahan? Apakah ini merupakan hal yang mudah baginya? Atau justru menjadi hal yang paling sulit yang pernah ia hadapi dalam hidupnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berkelibat dan terbayang dibenak jounouchi setiap kali, kapanpun, dimanapun jika ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepada wanita pujaan hatinya yang ada di hadapanya sekarang.

Pertanyaan itu juga sukses membuat keberanian jounouchi lenyap saat ingin melakukannya, konsentrasinya juga keyakinannya yang dia usahakan untuk dibangun selama ini, namun akhirnya Jounouchi menetapkan hatinya dengan berfikiran:

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui jawaban dibalik pertanyaan itu, jika aku tidak pernah berani untuk melakukannya." Jounouchi Memantapkan keyakinan Hatinya.

Akhirnya Jounouchi memberanikan diri, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Anzu.

"Anzu, aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi, pacarku?" Kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Jounouchi yang bahkan tidak disadari Oleh dirinya sendiri.

…..

Terjadi keheningan sesaat setelah Jounouchi mengutarakan perasaannya.

Jounouchi berharap yang terbaik akan tetapi…

"A….apa maksudmu?" Tanya Anzu ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Jounouchi.

"Aku suka padamu…..maukah kau….berpacaran…denganku…?"Jounouchi mengulang perkataannya dengan tingkat kegugupan yang lebih karena harus dua kali mengatakannya.

Anzu terdiam sesaat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"Maaf…..aku tidak bisa menerima pertanyaanmu itu, aku…sudah menyukai orang lain" jawab Anzu dengan matanya yang mengecil akibat mungkin…..tak tega membayangkan perasaan Jounouchi.

Jounouchi terkejut dengan jawaban Anzu tersebut…..tidak sesuai…benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan harapannya…ia baru saja menolaknya…menolaknya dengan halus tetapi Pasti.

Jounouchi berusaha menenangkan perasaan dan pikirannya, "Jadi…..kau lebih memilih aku menjadi temanmu?" Tanya Jounouchi dengan nada yang rendah sebagai penunjuk kesedihannya.

"Lebih baik kita menjadi sahabat."tegas Anzu kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku ingin melanjutkan Jalan-jalanku, sampai nanti."pamitnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Jounouchi sendirian dikursi itu.


	3. Kesalahpahaman

Cinta atau persahabat

Disclaimer:Semua tokoh bukan milik author

A/N: Kecuali Mokuba Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini sudah lulus dari Universitas.

Terimakasih kepada yang telah mereview

Chapter 3:Kesalahpahaman.

Jounouchi sekarang sedang dalam Keadaan yang tidak stabil, hatinya hancur…..hancur berkeping-keping hingga tak berbentuk. Semua itu karena ia telah ditolak oleh Anzu, ya gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyukai orang lain.

Orang lain? Ya, itulah penyebabnya, Pikir Jounouchi maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu lalu melenyapkannya, karena menurut logikanya dia ditolak karena Anzu menyukai orang lain, jika orang itu tidak ada, maka dia akan diterima olehnya.

Jounouchi berjalan-jalan ditaman, berharap rasa sedih dan kesalnya hilang dari dirinya, sudah seminggu sejak ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun sampai sekarang, sikap Anzu kepadanya hanya sebagai sahabat, bukan Kekasih.

Kondisi dan Cuaca ditaman saat itu benar-benar berbeda dari perasaannya sekarang, keadaan di taman itu ramai, penuh dengan canda-tawa dan kebahagiaan anak-anak yang bermain dengan teman sebayanya, sinar matahari yang cerah menyinari taman saat itu, namun cuacanya sejuk, tidak begitu panas, dilengkapi dengan kicauan burung yang indah. Ini berbeda sekali dengan perasaan Jounouchi yang Suram, penuh dengan kesedihan yang sangat dalam dan kekecewaan yang tak berujung bagaikan cuaca yang mendung.

Jounouchi terus berjalan, tidak ada arah dan tujuan yang ia tuju di taman itu. Ia hanya sekedar menghibur dirinya dengan berjalan mengelilingi taman itu. Ditambah dengan suasana yang menyenangan dan udara yang segar. Jounouchi berharap usahanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya ini berhasil.

Saat Jounouchi sedang berjalan, tidak sengaja ia melihat Anzu duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku ditaman itu, ia menggunakan Jaket pink ditambah dengan rok hitam yang agak panjang, sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang.

"Apakah ia sedang menunggu 'orang lain' yang merupakan pujaan hatinya tersebut?" pikir Jounouchi kepada dirinya sendiri, penasaran ia pun mengintip dibalik semak-semak untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang ditunggu oleh Anzu.

Jounouchi tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pujaan hatinya tersebut, ia terus memperhatikannya akan tetapi, dari tadi yang menghampirinya, menyapa, dan mengobrol hanyalah teman-teman wanitanya, sudah lebih dari tiga orang yang mengobrol dengannya lalu pergi akan tetapi Anzu tidak pergi. Ia tetap duduk di posisi awalnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari MP3 Player di handphone-nya.

Hingga akhirnya, ia melihat bahwa Kaiba mendekati Anzu, ia tidak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, akan tetapi pikiran Jounouchi mengatakan bahwa Kaiba mendekati Anzu.

Amarah Jounouchi bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, ternyata orang yang menyebabkan hubungannya gagal dengan Anzu adalah Kaiba. Ya, menurut Jounouchi dia memang selalu perusak kebahagiaan Jounouchi, ia beranggapan bahwa….ia berpacaran dengan Anzu juga untuk merebut kebahagiaannya, tapi tunggu…..

Jounouchi menyadari bahwa Anzu mengatakan bahwa Kaiba adalah Pacar dari Shizuka, kalau yang ia lihat ini benar-benar Kaiba, maka itu berarti ia memiliki wanita lain dihatinya? Ia mempermainkan perasaan Shizuka? Bagaimana perasaan Shizuka jika ia mengetahui hal ini? Pasti sangat sedih…..menyakitkan…dan kecewa, seperti apa yang ia rasakan kini.

Fakta ini membuat Amarah Jounochi benar-benar memuncak. Ia yang sudah dikendalikan Oleh emosinya sekarang, keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan muncul dihadapan Kaiba dan Anzu yang sedang Berbincang-bincang.

"Kalian…."ucap Jounouchi saat ia keluar dari persembunyian, Kaiba dan Anzu menunjukkan reaksi keterkejutan mereka saat melihat Jounouchi tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak dengan suara penuh kemarahan seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di semak-semak itu, Jounouchi?"Tanya Kaiba kepada Jounouchi dengan nada heran, "Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jawab jounouchi masih dengan nada marah, "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Kau…..ternyata orang yang selama ini ada bersama Anzu…..!"Jawab Jounouchi, "Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya." Bantah Kaiba, "Kau akan sangat membuat Shizuka sedih."kata Jounouchi seraya melepaskan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Kaiba.

Kaiba yang terkena pukulan tersebut jatuh ketanah. Ia memegang bagian di wajahnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Jounouchi, ia bangkit kembali. Tapi tidak membalas pukulan Jounouchi.

"Hebat juga…..aku salut padamu."Kaiba hanya tersenyum kecut akibat pukulan tersebut, "Kau juga hebat dalam hal memainkan perempuan, Kaiba!" sahut Jounouchi Ketus. "Apapun, yang jelas….aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Kaiba tetap mengelak.

"Kenapa kau tetap tidak mengaku, walaupun buktinya sudah ada! Kau bertemu dengan Anzu disini! Lalu kau berpacaran dengannya didepanku!" kata Jounouchi, emosi belum hilang darinya. "Aku akan melenyapkan…orang yang menyebabkan aku gagal berpacaran dengannya, jika orang itu kau….maka tanpa segan aku akan melakukannya!" Jounouchi kembali bersiap untuk meninju Kaiba, akan tetapi kali ini dia dihentikan oleh seseorang.


	4. Kebenaran

Cinta atau persahabatan

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik author

A/N: Kecuali Mokuba, semua karakter dalam fic ini sudah lulus dari Universitas

Chapter 4:Kebenaran.

"Hentikan!" teriak Shizuka yang kemudian menghentikan tindakan Jounochi yang hampir kembali memukul Kaiba.

"Shizuka?" Jounouchi bertanya dengan keheranan yang sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shizuka melihat ini semua. Melihat bahwa Kaiba Berkencan dengan Anzu dibelakangnya juga melihat bahwa Jounouchi, bersikap kasar kepada Kaiba.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Jounouchi melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aku baru saja sampai disini, lalu aku melihat kau akan memukul Kaiba." Terang Shizuka, menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Jounouchi.

Kaiba hanya diam melihat pembicaraan antara mereka, ia memang sudah terkena pukulan Jounouchi satu kali, akan tetapi itu baru terjadi dan bekasnya masih ada pipi sebelah kirinya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menunjukkan itu kepada Shizuka tapi karena lukanya tak bisa disembunyikan, maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kejadian yang sempat terjadi barusan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Kaiba bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit rendah, mungkin karena rasa sakitnya masih ada sehingga menurunkan Volume suaranya. "Bukankah kau akan menghajarku tanpa ragu?" lanjut kaiba dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau akan menghajar Kaiba?" Shizuka bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan suara yang tinggi, entah karena kaget atau marah kepada Jounouchi, "Mengapa?" ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan suara yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Shizuka. Situasinya terlalu sulit…..dan terlalu menyakitkan untukmu." Jawab Jounouchi, memang ia sudah tidak se-emosi tadi, akan tetapi ia tetap kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat. dan jika Shizuka tidak menghalanginya, mungkin ia sudah menghabisi Kaiba.

"Memang Kaiba melakukan apa hingga kau emosi seperti itu?" Tanya Shizuka dengan suara yang sudah biasa, ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat Jounouchi yang tengah emosi, Anzu yang sepertinya sedikit cemas dan Kaiba yang hanya diam saja tanpa komentar Apapun.

"Lihat, dia….." Jounouchi menunjuk Kaiba dengan tangannya, "Dia tadi datang ke sini sendirian. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Anzu dan…..ia pun berbicara dengan Anzu berdua….dia berpacaran dengan Anzu dibelakangmu!" Jounouchi menjelaskan kepada Shizuka dengan suara yang keras menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat marah,

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak….." Kaiba berusaha untuk membantah perkataan Jounouchi, "Sudahlah, semua sudah jelas!" Jounouchi memotong perkataan Kaiba. Shizuka kemudian memberikan pernyataan bahwa ia yang telah mengajak Kaiba ke taman itu.

"Aku yang telah mengajak Kaiba untuk bertemu di taman ini,kak. Akan tetapi, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan sehingga aku terlambat datang." Shizuka memberikan penjelasan kepada Jounouchi. Berharap masalah ini selesai.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau berbicara dengan Anzu?" Tanya Jounouchi dengan nada yang agak kurang yakin dengan penjelasan Shizuka barusan. Kaiba hanya menghela nafas lalu menjelaskan kepada Jounouchi isi percakapan mereka tadi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Kaiba. "Ya!" jawab Jounouchi singkat dan cepat, "Baiklah, aku tadi hanya menanyakan kenapa ia sendiri?". "Apa maksudmu mengurusinya?" Jounouchi kembali bertanya kepada Kaiba.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang ia lakukan sendirian disini teman, aku rasa tidak salah,kan?" Kaiba menjelaskan lebih detail isi pembicaraannya dengan Anzu tadi, "Humph…kukira kau berpacaran dengan Anzu." Kata Jounouchi. "Tidak mungkin." Kata Kaiba, "Aku tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan Shizuka." Lanjut Kaiba. Jounouchi hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Kaiba.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Kaiba jika seandainya ia benar-benar kencan dengan Anzu?" Tanya Shizuka, "Tentu aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan, mungkin hingga ia pergi kedunia sana." Terang Jounouchi, ia mengakui alasannya hendak memukul Kaiba.

"Kau bermaksud menghajar orang yang berpacaran dengan Anzu? Kalau begitu kau ingin menghabisiku?" Tanya sebuah suara yang baru saja terdengar berada di belakang Jounouchi. Jounouchi menghadap kearah yang berlawanan untuk melihat suara siapa itu.

"Yugi!?" Jounouchi terkejut melihat sang pemilik suara tersebut, "Ya, aku adalah pacar Anzu sekarang." Yugi memberi penjelasan kepada Jounouchi. "Aku sudah berjanjian untuk bertemu dengannya disini." Anzu akhirnya berbicara kepada Jounouchi, "Jadi, apa kau akan tetap akan menghabisiku?" Tanya Yugi dengan wajah tak berdosanya itu. "Kalau orang itu bukan kau, mungkin aku akan tetap melakukannya, Yugi."

Yugi menyadari bahwa Kaiba sedikit terluka walau ia tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, "Lebih baik kau obati Kaiba, Shizuka" Saran Yugi, "Ya, ayo Kaiba." Shizuka menarik tangan Kaiba kemudian mereka pergi dari taman itu. "Sebaiknya kita juga pergi." Anzu mengajak Yugi. Yugi mengangguk, "Kami pergi dulu." Kata Yugi kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jounouchi di sana.

Jounouchi hanya mengangguk kemudian merenungkan kejadian tadi, ia terlalu terbawa emosi sampai melukai Kaiba, yang ternyata ia tidak melakukan hal seperti pikirannya. Ia juga hampir menghabisi Yugi, sahabatnya karena ia merupakan pacar Anzu. Merupakan tindakan yang egois hanya karena hanya bertindak sesuai pikiran dan perasaannya, tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya.

Jounouchi hanya tertawa kecil kepada dirinya sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi, untung saja mereka semua masih dapat memaafkan tindakannya tadi, ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang tadi merupakan tempat duduk Anzu. Ia kemudian menatap taman itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mungkin benar, aku lebih baik berteman saja dengan mereka semua." Jounouchi berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah percintaannya hancur, ia tidak mau persahabatannya juga hancur hanya karena kesalahpahaman seperti tadi.

Saat sedang asik merenung sendirian di tempat itu, ketenangan sedikit terganggu akibat kehadiran Honda dan kekasihnya, Miho. Mereka datang untuk menyampaikan sebuah info kepada Jounouchi.

"Besok, Mai akan pulang dari Amerika." Begitu info yang mereka Sampaikan, "Pastikan besok kau datang ke bandara Domino, kita semua akan menyambutnya." Jelas Honda sambil menepuk pundak Jounouchi.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang." Respon Jounouchi sambil tersenyum.

Miho dan Honda kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Jounouchi, Jounouchi pun membalas Lambaian tangan mereka.


	5. Sang Pengganti

Cinta atau persahabatan

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik author

A/N: Kecuali Mokuba, semua karakter dalam fic ini sudah lulus dari Universitas

Bagi yang sudah Me-review. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih dan saya sangat menghargai Review dari anda semua untuk memperbaiki kekurangan dalam fic saya

Chapter 5: Sang Pengganti.

Jounouchi Bersiap untuk pergi ke Bandara Domino, ia dan teman-temannya yang lain akan menyambut teman lama mereka, Mai yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan Urusan dengan rekan bisnisnya disana.

Jounouchi sekarang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana panjang hitam. Setelah ia merapihkan rambut dan pakaiannya, ia menyiapkan motornya untuk pergi ke Bandara. Ia berangkat sendiri, karena Shizuka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu bersama Kaiba dengan mobilnya.

Di Bandara, Jounouchi tidak menemukan satu pun dari teman-temannya. Ia berpikir bahwa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, penasaran ia pun menelpon Honda.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Dijalan sangat ramai, tunggu sebentar." Honda memberi penjelasan ketika ditanya Jounouchi mengapa dirinya belum ada disana.

"Aku sedang Dijalan." Terang Kaiba ketika Jounouchi menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya, Jounouchi agak curiga mengapa ia bisa lebih dulu sampai, sedangkan Kaiba pergi lebih dulu darinya.

"Kita sedang di mall, Anzu bilang ia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Mai." Yugi merespon panggilan Jounouchi, ia hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh ketiga pasangan temannya tersebut.

Ketika sedang berdiam diri disana, ia melihat Ryo, salah satu temannya yang merupakan Lulusan Universitas Domino bidang Kedokteran tersebut, ia berpenampilan rapi dengan Jaket dan bajunya yang berwarna putih, lengkap dengan millennium Ring-nya yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Tanya Ryo ketika ia menyadari ada Jounouchi disana. "Aku sedang menunggu Mai, ia sudah pulang dari Amerika, Apa kau tidak tahu?" Jounouchi menjawab sekaligus bertanya kepada pria berambut putih tersebut, "Ya, aku tahu itu." Jawabnya.

Jounouchi sekarang merupakan lulusan bidang Manajemen, sama seperti Kaiba maupun Mai, Yugi sekarang merupakan desainer terkenal, Anzu lulusan bidang kesenian tari, Miho dan Honda merupakan Lulusan bidang sastra bahasa sedangkan Shizuka, ia sama seperti Ryo, Lulusan bidang Kedokteran.

Ryo mengutarakan bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin pergi ke-Tokyo namun mendengar berita bahagia ini, ia menunda kepergiannya dan datang ke bandara untuk menyambut Mai, sama seperti Jounouchi.

"Kapan pesawatnya akan sampai?" Tanya Jounouchi kepada Ryo, "Menurut Jadwal, harusnya Pesawat itu akan mendarat tepat jam 12 siang." Terangnya. Jounouchi hanya menghela nafas kemudian bertanya kepada Sesuatu kepada Ryo.

"Kau sendirian sekarang?" Tanya Jounouchi kepada Ryo, "Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya Ringan, "Tidak, maksudku setelah putus dari Anzu, kau tidak menemukan penggantinya?" Jounouchi menjelaskan pertanyaannya lebih detail.

Ryo tertawa sejenak kemudian ia menjawab, "Sang pengganti,ya? Tidak, aku belum menemukannya" Jawabnya tenang, "Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau putus dengannya?" Tanya Jounouchi. "Ryuji." Jawab Ryo singkat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Ia bilang ke Anzu bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Shizuka dibelakangnya, karena hal itu, ia sukses membuatku putus dengan Anzu dan ia menggantikanku." Terang Ryo. "Tapi, sekarang ia sudah meninggal. Pesawat yang ia gunakan untuk pergi ke-tokyo dua bulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan." Lanjutnya.

Jounouchi tertegun mendengar penjelasan Ryo, ia mendapatkan dua hal dari pernyataannya barusan, ia dapat menghancurkan hubungan Shizuka dan Kaiba dengan kesalahpahaman yang ia buat di taman, waktu itu. Untung Yugi datang dan menenangkan situasi dengan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Yang kedua, tentang hubungan Ryo dan Anzu, ia tidak tahu bahwa Mereka putus akibat ulah orang ketiga, yaitu Ryuji. Jounouchi tahu bahwa ia telah meninggal, namun ia baru tahu penyebabnya sekarang.

"Apakah waktu kematian Ryuji, ia sudah putus dengan Anzu?" Tanya Jounouchi. "Ya, bahkan ia sudah Berpacaran dengan Kaiba." Jawab Ryo. "Kalau begitu kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan Yugi sekarang?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Kaiba dan Anzu putus sebulan lalu, entah apa penyebabnya." Terang Ryo.

"Apa kau serius tak ingin mencari sang pengganti dari Anzu?" Tanya Jounouchi. "Aku berharap sang pengganti itu Shizuka, tapi aku terlambat…..ia sudah berpacaran dengan Kaiba." Jawab Ryo memasang senyum kecil pada wajahnya.

Jounouchi dan Ryo mendengar Pemberitahuan bahwa Pesawat yang digunakan Mai dari Amerika telah mendarat, mereka bersiap untuk menyambut Mai.

Sekitar Dua puluh menit setelah pemberitahuan tersebut, mereka melihat sosok Mai keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat penumpang pesawat turun, mereka pun menyambut Mai dengan lambaian tangan, Mai membalas lambaian mereka.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Ryo kepada Mai ketika ia menghampiri mereka, "Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Mai, "Mereka sedang dijalan katanya sih, ramai." Jelas Jounouchi. "Mai, aku ingin berbicara suatu hal denganmu." Lanjut Jounouchi, "Apa?" Tanya Mai. Mendengar kata 'denganmu' membuat Ryo menyadari bahwa itu adalah pembicaraan mereka pribadi, "Baiklah aku permisi sebentar." Kata Ryo lalu ia sedikit menjauh.

'Kau menyadari kode dariku ternyata' pikir Jounouchi dalam hati. Ryo memang menjauh tapi ia tetap bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, karena ia hanya menjauh sejenak lalu setelah Jounouchi berbalik badan ia kembali mendekat.

"Mai…aku…" Jounouchi membuka pembicaraan dengan Gugup. "ada apa, tiba-tiba gugup begitu?" Tanya Mai heran. Jounouchi kemudian mengeluarkan bunga dari saku Kemeja-nya lalu menggengam tangan Mai dan menatap matanya kemudian berkata

"Mai…..aku…. aku suka padamu…..maukahkau….berpacaran…denganku…?" Tanya Jounouchi dengan Gugup, ya dia memang cepat gugup kalau menembak seorang gadis, apalagi mengingat ia pernah ditolak oleh Anzu.

…...

Mai terdiam sesaat dan menyebabkan suasana disana menjadi hening, kecanggungan cukup terasa, mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mai akhirnya tersenyum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Jounouchi itu dengan suaranya yang lembut

"Ya, aku mau." Jawabnya kemudian mengambil Bunga yang diberikan oleh Jounouchi kepadanya. Jounouchi tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Mai, sang pengganti dari Anzu yang telah menolaknya, membuatnya membuat ia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam, namun semua itu berakhir dengan penerimaan Mai untuk dirinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan tangan dari seseorang, Ryo menepukan tangannya ketika ia mendengar Jounouchi diterima oleh Mai.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang Romantis, selamat Jounouchi aku turut bahagia denganmu." Ucap Ryo sambil tetap menepukan tangannya, wajah Jounouchi memerah ia sedikit kesal, kenapa disaat seperti ini harus ada seseorang dari temannya yang melihatnya

"Te…..terimakasih….." Jawab Jounouchi gugup, ia bahkan selalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ryo agar ia Tidak melihat wajah merahnya.

"Hei, teman-teman." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yugi dan yang lainnya mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Honda. "Kalian tertinggal banyak." Jawab Ryo, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kaiba. "Kalian tertinggal dan tidak melihat bagaimana Jounouchi menembak dan diterima Mai." Jawab Ryo

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yugi, "Ryo, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga rahasia?!" Tanya Jounouchi geram. Ryo hanya tertawa lalu berkata, "Ini berita bahagia." Jawabnya.

Mereka semua bahagia atas keberhasilan Jounouchi menembak Mai, ya paling tidak untuk menjadi pengganti Anzu, yang sudah menolaknya.

"Kau telah mendapakan 'Sang Pengganti',itu." Kata Ryo kepada Jounouchi, Jounouchi kemudian menepuk pundak Ryo, "Tenang, suatu saat kau juga pasti menemukannya." Balas Jounouchi.

Mereka semua Larut dalam kebahagian atas pulangnya Mai ke Domino, dan Juga jounouchi yang sudah menemukan 'Pengganti' dari Anzu.

Ending dari cerita ini, Masihkah ada review di chapter terakhir ini?

Thank you for reading


End file.
